horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Roberts
Jill Roberts is the main antagonist of Scream 4 and an aspiring film student along with her best friend Kirby Reed and secret boyfriend Charlie Walker. Jill is Sidney Prescott's cousin, which makes her the target for Ghostface of the fourth installment, who wishes to bring back the golden movie rules in a real life remake of the terrible murders and advance on Sidney's life. Despite being cousins with the famous Prescott, Jill is not close with her. She has a wicked sense of humor and self referencing applying the craze of remaking good movies and making them bad. She is also seen as being strong and aware of when danger is about. Jill unlike Sidney is also a great fan of the horror genre including the films A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th ''and ''Halloween. She believes the original classics stand the best of all time. History Backstory Jill Roberts is the daughter of Kate Roberts and an unnamed, unseen father, who had most likely divorced her mother prior to the events of ''Scream 4''. She is also the niece of Maureen Prescott, who's daughter, Sidney happens to be her estranged cousin who received a lot of media attention due to her survival of the original three Ghostface killing sprees. Over time, Jill has become extremely jealous of Sidney's immense fame and stardom, which she desperately craves for herself. While she was attending Woodsboro High School, she dated a high school jock named Trevor Sheldon. During the time that they went out, Trevor told Jill that he loved her, had sex with her, and had snuck into her bedroom but all of this ended when Trevor cheated on her with Jenny Randall. Jill subsequently begins a secret relationship with one her closest friends, Charlie Walker, a film geek who saw the two of them as a recreation of Sidney and Randy Meeks. They began to have the desire to recreate the original Woodsboro murders that Billy Loomis and Stu Macher orchestrated. Jill and Charlie ultimately decided to execute a copycat killing spree on the tenth anniversary of the infamous Woodsboro killings, which happens to be when Sidney is returning to Woodsboro on her book tour, and they plan to frame Trevor for the murders in the end. However, Jill also secretly intended on framing Charlie for the murders as the brains behind the operation. They came up with the idea of filming the murders due to Jill's belief that no one reads anymore, which they also intended on uploading onto the internet under Trevor's IP address to further frame him as the Ghostface killer. ''Scream 4'' Jill and Charlie began their copycat killings with Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper. Charlie filmed the murders with a film camera as Jill killed Marnie by stabbing her in the stomach. Shortly after, Charlie called and taunted Jenny over the phone just before Jill and Charlie throw Marnie's corpse through a nearby window. Jill chases Jenny across her house, briefly catching her, and stabs her in the back. Jenny crawls down into her garage (which is undergoing renovations) where she has her back crushed by the garage door and is stabbed while Charlie filmed from the other side of the garage door. After their kills, Jill stabbed, gutted, and bound Jenny to a chair while Charlie stabbed and gutted Marnie before hanging her to the ceiling fan. Jill wrote "What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?" on the wall in one of the girl's blood. It was written because she wanted the police and Sidney to know "Ghostface" was back. The following day, Jill and her friend Olivia Morris are given a ride to school by their best friend Kirby Reed. Charlie plants Jenny and Marnie's blood, Sidney's novels, and Ghostface merchandise in the trunk of Sidney's rental car while she is inside a book store doing a book signing for her newly released novel ''Out of Darkness''. Jill receives a phone call from Charlie as "Ghostface" using Jenny's phone during the ride and after Jill hangs up, Olivia reveals she got a call like that from Marnie's phone. On the way to school, Kirby almost gets into an accident, that likely would have killed all of them. Once Jill, Olivia, and Kirby arrive, they are confronted by both Charlie and film geek, Robbie Mercer, who asks them their favorite scary movie in other of the tenth anniversary of Massacre Week. Unlike Olivia and Kirby, Jill doesn't seem to be bothered by the camera. Jill is later confronted by Trevor while she's at her locker. He wants to be given a second chance but she rejects him. After Sidney's car becomes an official crime scene and the police become aware of the murders of the night before, Jill, Olivia and Kirby are taken to the police station after the police find out Olivia and Jill received phone calls. As they are questioned by Sheriff Dewey Riley, Sidney arrives and Jill acts like she's happy to see her, giving her a hug. No conclusion is drawn from the questioning. When Jill gets home from the police station, she and Kirby prepare dinner with her mother. Later, she sees that Trevor has snuck into in her bedroom when she comes into her room after using the bathroom. She tells Trevor to get away from the window. He starts talking about wanting a second chance again when Sidney walks in and sees Jill with Trevor. After he leaves, she tells Jill she reminds her of herself. This is an homage of the time Billy Loomis snuck in through her window 10 years earlier. Later on while watching the movie with Kirby, Jill makes a fake "Ghostface" call to Olivia. During this conversation, Charlie calls Kirby as Ghostface, claiming to be in the closet. Kirby opens Jill's closet to prove he isn't in there and called him a liar. He then gives a bone chilling response, "I never said I was in your closet" before immediately leaping out of Olivia's closet. Charlie mutilates her while Kirby and Jill watch horrified from the house next door. Sidney rushes over to the Morris house but does not arrive in time to save Olivia from death. Jill follows and calls for her as Charlie taunts her on the phone. Jill heads upstairs to Olivia's room but Sidney prevents her from looking at Olivia's corpse. Pretending to be upset, she tells Sidney Olivia called her, "The Angel of Death". Then Charlie, still in the Ghostface costume, comes out from behind a door, seemingly trying to attack Jill and manages to slash her arm. Sidney pushes her out of the way and kicks him down the stairs. After fighting him off, Sidney sees Jill sitting down at the top of the stairs, holding her bloodied left her arm. The police come in and Sidney tries to show them where the Charlie is but he's no longer there. Kirby and Trevor also arrive at Olivia's house to see if Jill is okay. Jill's arm is X-rayed at the hospital, where no serious damage appears to have been sustained. Jill somehow finds a way to escape from Sidney, her mother, and the doctors for a little bit. She calls and taunts Sidney's publicist and personal assistant, Rebecca Walters, as Ghostface and follows her into an empty parking structure. Having disabled Rebecca's car's ability to operate, she taunts her some more before finally stabbing Rebecca in the stomach as she attempts to flee. Jill makes her way to the roof and throws Rebecca's body off the parking structure. The body lands on a news van during a press conference held by Dewey. The third annual Stab-a-Thon ''is the next night, taking place at an abandoned barn on the outskirts of town. However, Jill can't go because Kate wants to keep her teenage daughter safe. Jill and Sidney share a family moment when Sidney states that she knows how Jill feels and is very sorry about Olivia. Jill says she is sorry about Rebecca. Continuing the moment, Jill asks Sidney about being a survivor. Later on, Charlie lets Jill know that Gale Riley has arrived and to log onto her laptop to watch through the webcam. She does so and sees Gale has discovered the webcam hidden in the haystack. Jill watches as Charlie attacks Gale but he panics when Dewey begins firing gunshots at him. She sees Charlie stab Gale in the right shoulder just before fleeing the scene. Gale survives her injuries and is rushed to the hospital as soon as possible. The Stab-a-Thon is cancelled as a result of the incident. Jill meets Charlie outside her house in her own Ghostface costume where she stabs Deputy Ross Hoss in the back and Detective Anthony Perkins directly in the forehead. Charlie drives the cop car with their corpses two blocks down the street and stabs them several more times before taking a gun from one of the dead officers, which he gives to Jill later. In the meantime, after killing the cops, Jill calls Sidney to taunt her about Gale and to tell her a member of her family is going to die while all Sidney can do is watch. When Charlie returns, they attack Sidney and Kate from both sides of the Roberts house. Charlie scares Sidney and Kate at the back door forcing them to run to the front door where they are attacked by Jill. Sidney slams the door on Jill's arm causing her to groan in pain. Jill angrily thrusts her knife through the mail slot, stabbing her mother Kate, who was sitting against the door in an attempt to keep it shut. Kate dies after asking Sidney to tell Jill she's sorry. Jill, while waiting for Kirby to pick her up, sends Trevor a text message telling him to meet her at Kirby's house, where she intends on ending the killing spree. Charlie goes to the Reed house where he meets up with Robbie and Kirby until Jill arrives. Just as Charlie is putting on ''Stab 7, Trevor suddenly appears claiming Jill invited him to come over. Jill denies sending Trevor a text message to further arouse suspicion of him. She goes to upstairs to "look" for her cellphone, claiming she doesn't have it on her, and Trevor follows her. Charlie kills a drunken Robbie outside of Kirby's house while Jill abducts Trevor, tying him up. Jill returns downstairs after erasing the text she sent to Trevor. Soon, Sidney arrives and asks Jill to come with her when a bleeding Robbie appears at the door and gurgles "Run." He dies in front of them and they look up to see Charlie in the Ghostface costume. He chases them all back into the house. While Kirby disappears downstairs, Charlie chases Sidney and Jill upstairs where they lock themselves in Kirby's bedroom. Sidney forces Jill to get under the bed while she flees to the balcony to call for help. Jill does so after giving Sidney her cell phone. Sidney, when she's outside on the roof, yells for Jill to run and go get help hoping that Charlie will buy it and not look under the bed. After Charlie goes after Sidney, Jill goes to get her Ghostface costume. After an encounter with Charlie on the roof, Sidney soon joins up with Kirby and they escape to a room in Kirby's basement that locks. Charlie appears at the patio doors and he is attacked by Jill, now wearing her own costume. Jill calls Kirby as Ghostface and Sidney tells her to keep the killer on the phone while she goes to get Jill. They manage to trick Kirby into coming out of the room by asking her several trivial horror movie questions and letting her believe she actually won the game. She goes to untie Charlie but he stabs her in the stomach twice, blaming her for not returning his affections sooner, and leaves her for dead. Sidney back inside finds Jill is gone starts to go into the basement, going back for Kirby. She is grabbed from behind by Charlie, who holds her at knife point. After a struggle, she gets free and races for the front door. Before reaching the front door, Jill stabs Sidney in the side just before revealing herself as the other Ghostface killer. She explains her motives to Sidney quickly and admits to being jealous of the attention that Sidney's trauma has bought her. Charlie takes Trevor out of the closet while explaining they intend on framing him for the killing spree. Jill shoots Trevor in the groin before telling him that she is not the kind of girl that he should have cheated on. Then she shoots him in forehead. Directly following the reveal of their plans and the killing of her ex-boyfriend, Jill shares a kiss with Charlie, leading him on into thinking that she likes him. Afterward, Jill asks Charlie if he's ready. He says yes, just like Billy and Stu, wanting her to stab him in the shoulder like they rehearsed. Instead, she stabs him the chest and claims the media really loves a sole survivor before stabbing him in the stomach. As Charlie dies, Jill continues her jealous rant to Sidney before stabbing her deeply in the stomach. Sidney falls to the floor, believed to be dead. Thinking she's won, Jill mutilates herself. She stabs herself in the left shoulder, pulls part of her hair out and scratches her face using Trevor's hand, smashes her face through a glass frame, and throws her body onto a glass table in order to make herself look like a victim. Then wipes her fingerprints off the gun and knife, placing Charlie and Trevor's fingerprints on them. She drops to the floor, mirroring Sidney's position just as the police arrive. As Jill is being taken into the hospital, she is surrounded by several reporters. She smiles, thinking that she has gotten away with everything and expects worldwide fame, plus media coverage, for being a sole survivor like Sidney. At the hospital, Dewey talks to Jill, who reveals to know a little more information than she should for somebody who is a victim. Dewey does not catch onto this until he speaks with his wife. Furious that Sidney is still alive, Jill goes to the I.C.U and tries to kill her again. She digs her fingers into Sidney's stitches when Dewey arrives. Jill hides and knocks him out with a metal bedpan. Gale and Deputy Judy Hicks arrive but Jill shoots Judy in the chest after she tells Jill not to do anything stupid. As she prepares to shoot Gale, Sidney revives and puts two defibrilator pads to her skull, shocking her brain. However, Jill is still alive and proceeds to grab a glass shard in a final attempt to kill Sidney for good. However, Sidney grabs Dewey's gun and shoots her in the chest, finally killing her. Outside of the Woodsboro Community Hospital, it is clear the reporters have yet to learn the truth. They are waiting for a statement from "heroine" Jill Roberts, who is lying dead in the hospital room and finally getting the 15 minutes of fame she so desperately craved. Clear!.png|Sidney electrocutes Jill with chest paddles Chest_gunshot.png|Sidney shoots Jill, killing her Jill's_dead-end.png|Jill lies dead Murders commited *Marnie Cooper *Jenny Randall *Rebecca Walters *Ross Hoss *Anthony Perkins *Kate Roberts *Trevor Sheldon *Charlie Walker Quotes *"What's your favorite scary movie Olivia?" Fake "Ghostface" call (To Olivia) *"Are you still glad you came home, Sidney? Was it worth it?" Phone call (to Sidney) as "Ghostface". *"You can't save them you can only watch" Phone call ( to Sidney) as "Ghostface". *"I hear you like horror movies, am I right?...TELL SIDNEY HEADS ARE GOING TO ROLL TONIGHT!" Phone call (to Kirby) as "Ghostface". *"Shut the fuck up already! I'm not the girl you cheat on!" (to Trevor) *"Sidney this and Sidney that and Sidney, Sidney, Sidney! You were always so fucking special. Now I'm the special one." (to Sidney) *"What the media loves, baby, is a sole survivor. Just ask you know who." (to Charlie and Sidney) *"What world are you living in? I don't need friends. I need fans. You had your 15 minutes of fame, now I want mine!" (to Sidney) *"This has never been about killing you. It's about becoming you." (to Sidney) *"Sick is the new sane!" (to Sidney) *"You just won't die, will you? Who are you, Michael fucking Myers?" (to Sidney) *"You have to be a hero don't you,Don't fucking tell me what to do".(to Judy) *"Now get up, bitch. Come on move your skinny ass. I'm going to enjoy blowing your head off." (to Gale) Notes *Jill is the second relative that was jealous to extremes of the attention Sidney got from the public. The first was her half-brother, Roman Bridger, whom is responsible for the trilogy and Sidney's trauma. Roman created her trauma to eventually frame her and become "sole survivor" while Jill feed off of it to do the same. Roman and Jill Roberts would technically be maternal cousins as well. *Some fans believe that Jill is the one who actually attacked Gale but this has been disproven by multiple factors. Gallery Jill Roberts has a photo gallery. Behind the Scenes portrays Jill Roberts.]] *The casting call for Jill states: "Pretty in an ingenue way. Smart, strong. A little goofy, but she makes it sexy. Full of contradictions, but instantly likeable. Not a mean bone in her body. They’re not close, but Jill is Sidney’s cousin." This description was probably given to hide the fact she is Ghostface. *Jill's last name was originally Keesler, but was changed to Roberts. It is unknown why it was Keesler, however it is most likely because that would've been her father's last name, but instead they decided to stay with her mother's maiden name, suggesting that her mother never married. *Ashley Greene was originally up for the role of Jill however, Wes Craven chose Emma. *In order for Emma Roberts to finalize the role of Jill, she had to dye her hair brown in order to make her appearance similar to that of Sidney. She also had to wear hair extensions since her hair was relatively short before filming. Emma also had to wear seven inch high boots in order to make her height the same as everyone else's, since she was the shortest person on set. The boots can actually be seen at the end of the movie, where Jill attacks herself and falls down next to Sidney and when Sidney instructs her to go under the bed. * She is based on her cousin Sidney Prescott but towards the end of the flim she is also seemed to be based on Billy Loomis because there was some simularties between the two character's (they were the only killers who were able to hurt Sidney emotionally). *In the movie Lymelife with Rory Culkin and Emma Roberts Emma's character seduces Rory's character in a confessional and they also had a sex secne which was apparently what happened between Jill and Charlie, Jill apparently seduced Charlie into doing her bidding and thinking that she liked him he agreed to help her with her killing spree. *Some Deleted Scenes on the DVD will show Jill, Sidney, and her mother Kate being escorted to the hospital by paramedics. Another one where Trevor visits her in the hospital. Another scene where she and Trevor are outside of Kirby's house looking for her phone. There's also the extended scene where she and Trevor have their fall out at school where Trevor pleaded for Jill's forgiveness this will be a referance to the first movie where Billy and Sidney have a fall out in the School's hallway. There will also be a scene where Jill mocks Sidney on a cordless phone in Kirby's kitchen while Charlie hold's Sidney at knife point (The scene was probally deleted because the Weinsteins were concered that the audience would hate Jill even more). *Jill is seen as the strongest Ghostface due to the fact that she was able to scratch and scalp herself as well as hit her face on a glass frame. She also threw herself on a glass table. After all of this, she was still able to overpower Sidney and Dewey in the hospital. She also survived a defibrillator shock to the brain and wasn't killed until Sidney shot her in the heart. *Although this is highly unlikely, there is a very slim possibility that Jill survived. Category:Scream 4 Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Serial Killers